


Blood and Darkness

by Suzanna7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Hermione Granger Bashing, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzanna7/pseuds/Suzanna7
Summary: Harry is abused, goes dark. Slytherin Harry. Light Bashing. Dark Harry. Powerful Harry. Severitus. Read to find out more.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Severus Snape/Voldemort
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Hope u enjoy it , sorry for mistakes . I am not a native.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter.  
> Pleasssse leave reviews !! Love you all <3

Chapter one

In small cupboard under the stairs slept boy. His name was Harry. Harry Potter. It was Harry’s eleven birthday tomorrow. To Harry day like no other. Cooking meals for his lovely relatives, doing choreses his aunt gave him . There was only one diffrence .In night at midnight he wish himself a happy birthday, his wish is to be celebrating this day with someone who truely care about him. Harry expected next day will be no diffrent. Oh how wrong he was… . Like always harry didn’t sleep waiting, when the midnight struck ringbell rang. Immediately vernon bellowed.\  
-What the fuck !!!! Who dares come here at such an hour !!  
Sequently there were heard heavy footsteps and sound of door opening.  
-You you must be one of them .. One of the freaks… - Vernon yelled.  
Deep low angry voice replied -What did you just call me , you pathetic muggle – Man sneered . Shut your mouth or I will shut them for you.  
\- Now, Now freak.. – Vernon didn’t finished …  
\- Be happy that I am in hurry or else your tongue would be gone , now POTTER !! Come here right know..  
Harry heard every world and didin’t know what to think , he was confused.. ,muggle what does that mean ? ,And freak , it was nickname reserved only to him, doas that mean that this man is like him , that he can do things ? Harry wanted anwseres , and he hated being here, hated Durslays …This man couldn’t be worse than them right ? And harry really liked the way this man dealt with his uncle , no one ever spoked to him this way...With this in mind harry stepped out of his cupboard to greet the stranger.  
-Hello sir, I am Harry.- he sad kindly .He looked at stranger .. . He was tall, dressed in black, robe ? he had shiny black shoulder lenght hair ,and dark, almost black eyes , Harry was impressed , he could tell this man was not one to be messed with.  
-Potter , My name is Severus Snape, and I will be your Potion Proffesor in Hogwarts. – he said in neutral voice.  
-Hogwarts ? Potions ?- Harry asked curiously.  
-Of course those muggles didn’t told you.. – said snape angrily.  
Didin’t tell me what ? – asked harry.  
Later Potter, now grab my arm. Harry did . Next thing he knew he was in diffrent place. He felt naoseous, but didn’t vomit.  
This wa Apparating. We use it as a means of commucation. – explained profesor.  
Harry nudded ,for now he was absorbing all the information, He know professor will explain later.  
They enter strange looking pub named leaky cauldron, inside were people in strange clothes similiar to the ones that professor had. He guessed that they were like he and Severus. Severus went straingt to the counter .  
\- Tom give us room for an hour- said Snape stricktly to the man behind the counter. Said man was old and looked a litlle unkempt.  
Of course Lord Prince , room 7 is free , here is the key. Snape took the keys and went to said room, harry behind him. They enter to the room , there was big bed , fireplace and two armchair , Severus sit and beckoned harry to do the same.  
-Let’s Begin, you are a wizard as am I. You must have notice that sometimes strange things had happened around you ?  
Yes. Once I changed my teachers hair color , also I vanished and than showed up in a diffrent place, last weekend I vanished glass in zoo.. All of this was magic ?- harry knew ,knew he was special ,diffrent from them, better than them.  
Yes, to be specific it was accidential magic .To better wield your magic to control it, you must learn more about it. And Hogwart is a place when you can do just that .It is school that teaches how to properly use magic,and how to improve it.  
-That sounds really great, I would love to attend ,sir. -harry said enthusiastically. He was really eager to learn.  
But there is more- said snape seriously. I better start at the beggining . There was war. War between light side and dark side. Dark sides fought for creatures rights, free use of dark magic, perserving wizarding culture, and separation from muggles , non magical beings, like your relatives. Light side fought for exactly opposite , for restrion on creatures , banning dark magic etc. Dark Lord was leader of the dark side his follower where cold death eaters, while Ablus Dumbledore, current headmaster was and is leader of the light side. Your parents were on light side. It is belived that Dark lord killed your parents ,and tried to kill you, but somehow Curse rebound and he vanished. You are famous for that.  
That’s just stupid- harry snorted. How infant could do something like this ? And people belive that ?  
I know but it is truth, now Potter I am really in hurry , so here is key to your family vault in Gringotts ,wizarding bank, you will find it ask Tom , and your hogwarts letter, there is a list of things you will need. We Will see each other in class Potter.- With that Snape vanished.  
Harry sighed, It was all confusing but harry hope that he fill find out more, and make sense of it. For now he needs to go shopping for scool supplies, with that in mind , he went to Tom as Snape instructed.


	2. Beggining

Chapter 2  
Passage from bricks opened and they were both standing in Diagon Alley. Harry was amazed. There was so much magic in this place , he could almost feel it on his skin. Tom interupted his marveling.  
-See there at the and of the alley , This huge bulding – Said Tom pointing at enormous building clearly visibly even from where they were standing.  
-Yes,It’s hard to overlook – said harry matter-of-factly .  
-Its Gringotts bank, run by goblins , be polite to them, they hate disrespect, you will get money there.- stared tom.  
Harry nodded said thanks and goodbye , and went to the bank.  
Whole bank just screamed wealth and danger. When he came in goblins looked at him with contempt but harry just ignored them and went to the head goblin. He looked at his name tag.  
-Good evening Griphook, My name is Harry Potter and I would like to withdraw money from my vault.- said Harry very politely.  
Goblin looked a little shocked but replied right a way.  
-Of course Heir Potter , blackfire will take you to your vault but before that I would like to discuss something important with you.- said goblin gravely .  
-Anything sir.- said Harry very curious what it was about.  
We tried to contact you before,but you didn’t replied heir Potter.  
-I didn’t recived any post, sir.  
-As we suspected, were you aware that your magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore ?  
-No,sir I never met him – now Harry was intrigued what leader of the light and his new headmaster had to do wiht this..  
\- You see Heir Potter, magical gaurdian is very responsibile positon Dumledore should took care of you but you didn’t even met him, moreover he took a lot of money without your permission. Some were for him, some for his war organisation order of phoenix and some were send to Wesley’s family- said angrily goblin- We are very sorry this happened but without you there was nothing we could do.  
Harry was furious how dare this man take his money without his knowlege , and he should took care of him , he should never let him live with muggles it’his fault.  
-It’s alright Griphook , can we retrive those money ?- harry asked spitfully.  
-Yes , just sign this and all money will return to Potter Vault. – informed goblin.  
Harry did just that , he thanked goblin and went to his Vault to took money still angry inside.  
First he went to get his wand.  
He find shop quickly , inside was dark and very dusty ,shop owner Mister Olivander seemed really strange ,he looked at him weirdly all the time. First  
He told him story about his parents and their wand, later he order to try wands. He tried many with no success ,Olivander with every failed attempy , just seemed more determined and exited. Finally one wand worked , it felt perfect in his hand. But Olivander looked at him even more strangely.  
-Curious.... Very curious...-said Olivander  
-Sorry...but what's curious?-Harry snaped. He really had enough of this place, and wanted to get out of there.  
-I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr Potter. Every single wand. And it just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand, gave another feather. Just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand, when its brother gave you that scar.  
\- ....And who owned that wand?  
We do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why. But. I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you, Mr Potter. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things also. Terrible, yes... but great.  
Well with that said he paid the man and left… finally. He thought about what the owner said. It didn’t really bother him having twins wand , after all he would do great things with it . Harry smirked to himself and went to another shop , this time it was a book’s shop. He bought a lot of books , like really a lot, about wizards culture, about purebloods and their etiquette, about Wizengamot about dark and light magic and more, thankfully shop’s worker spelled his bag so it would be light. Hi next step was Madam’s robe.  
When he get inside ,he noticed that there was a boy around his age at the shop. He had blond almost white hair, and aristocratic features .He sat proudly, his gaze focused and inteligent. Harry felt drawn to this boy, so he took next sit. The boy spoke :  
-First year too ?- he asked  
-Yes.  
What house you think you will be sorted ? I will be Slytherin for sure, all my family was, - said boy proudly.  
Harry didn’t know what houses were so and didn’t want to look stupid so he replied.  
\- I thnik I will be in Slytherin too.  
-Exellent , then we will be together,I hope we will be friends, by the way I am Draco , Draco Malfoy.- Draco said politely and gave him his hand .  
Harry took his hand ,happy that he made a friend. But sudennly doors open and in the doorframe stood beautiful women with hair that looked almost identical to Draco’s.  
\- Draco come , we are done for to day. – She said her voice elegant and graceful.  
-Of course Mother. – Draco look apologestic – See you at school. It was pleasure to meet you. -Draco said officialy.  
-The pleasure is all mine Draco. – Harry said smiling in head.  
Okay wand , books, and robes taken care of , time for familiar. Harry looked around searching, he thought owl would be good a pet, he found one that he liked- Owl was big and whole black, he wanted to go pay for it when he heard a sound:  
Hummansss… I hate humanss- Harry looked strangely it looked like the sound was coming from snake , but it couldn’t be, could be ? snake don’t speak.  
-Sorry did you just said something ? -Harry asked confused .  
\- Speakerrr, it’s a great honor . -Said snake in awe(if snakes could be in awe )  
-You understand me ? How can you speak ? – Harry asked even more confused..  
-Yes speaker, you can speak snake language it’s a very rare gift, please take me with you – snake pleaded.  
\- Sure , wait I will be in a moment.  
Harry went to assistant and bought snake and an owl ,asistant looked at him strangely but thankfully didn’t comment.  
Harry and Asmodeus (snake ) and Lilith (owl) went to finished their shopping. Harry decided that he will not return to those awful muggles. He rent a room in a leaky cauldron .He didn’t sleep at all. Whole night he read books. And through whole week he read almost all of them . He will not go to Hogwart unprepared .


End file.
